Vehicles generally include an engine to generate a drive force or torque and a transmission or gearbox for adapting the drive force produced by the engine. A driveshaft assembly, sometimes referred to as a propeller shaft, may be used to transmit the output torque from the engine or transmission to one or more axles of the vehicle for delivery to the vehicle wheels.